Max's sister, Skyler, is back
by Areanna Blue
Summary: What happens when Max finds her faternal twin? What happens when Dylan realizes he has made a big mistake? He is made for Skyler not Max. Will they beable to get Fang back and survive the attacks on them at the same time. Read to find out. Dylan & Skyler
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story has some twist and turns, enjoy.**_

__"They are coming." Angel told me. I smiled at her. This girl was amazing I had missed her so much. Let me explain. One day many years ago the flock and I were in the same crates. My dad 'Jeb' got everyone out except me. He had told me that he would be back for me. Many years later he was, and then he left again. Jeb had made sure that I did what I wanted though. I got whatever I wanted.

"Angel, sweetie." I heard Max whisper. Then she looked at me. "Skyler……"

"Hey sis, long time no see." I smiled.

"Listen I wanted to come back for you, Jeb wouldn't let me, wouldn't let us. He said we would meet again in the future."

"Looks like it's the future," I said crawling out of the box. "Hi guys." I said to the rest of the flock. "Miss me?"

Max and Iggy rushed forward to hug me, Nudge gave me a death grip and Gazzy looked like he wanted to kiss me. I smiled…..again. Where was Fang, who was the guy hanging back? I voiced my concerns.

The guy in the back stepped forward. "I'm Dylan and Fang has his own flock now." He paused and looked at Max. "I was wrong, it isn't you, it is her."

Max's mouth fell open and she growled. "If you think I'm going to let my little sister…"

I quickly interrupted them."As much as I would love to know what you guys are talking about, I think we should get out of here…NOW!"

I scream the last part as giant dogs with wings rounded the corners. They were a lot like erasers but just weren't them. I jumped up flapping my black and white speckled wings and lead the flock out a tiny window, letting my wings flap in the air. Everyone seemed extremely happy, I could tell because it was one my gifts to know peoples moods.

Max flew ahead of everyone to be level with me. "We have a house nearby." Then she plunged to the ground. I laughed and followed keeping my wings tucked in until I was right above the ground. Landing I smiled. Life would be awesome, especially when I got Fang to come back. He was like my brother so long ago. He and Max were over protective asses, they probably still are.

"Aren't you coming in?" The gorgeous blonde, I think his name was Dylan, asked.

"Of course." I said pushing open the doors.

_**A/N: I need two reviews if you want me to update. You can do that right?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!**_

It had been 3 days since I had moved in with the flock. I was on Fang's blog for the first time trying to get him to come home.

_Skyler Ride: Fang, have you missed me?_

_ Fang: Skyler? As in Max's sister Skyler? As in little Sky?_

_Skyler Ride: Yep. Oh and guess what. Dylan is made for me not Max! Yay! You can come home now._

_Fang: Why would I do that?_

_Skyler Ride: Because if you don't I will dye your lucky leather jacket white._

_Fang: Fine. I'll come home._

_Skyler Ride: Wow that was easy. Growing soft on me Fang?_

_Fang: I've always had a soft spot for you little sister._

I smiled we always joked that I was Fang's sister not Max's. Fang and I had always been closer than me and Max and I looked a lot more like Fang with my long black hair and deep blue eyes. I ding caused me to look back at the screen.

_Fang: And about Dylan. If he lays a hand on you I will personally kill him._

Good old protective Fang.

"Guys!" I called into the hall. Come see this. The whole gang came barreling in. When Max saw the screen she stopped dead in her tracks and began to read. She laughed joyfully. Good for her.

Max ran and gave me a hug and everyone else came and joined in, except for Dylan he hung back. I laughed. "Are you seriously going to listen to Fang? He can't decide what I do or who I do it with." I winked. "Over protective Ass."

Max smacked me. "That is no way to talk about your brother."

"Maximum Ride that is no reason to smack your sister." Gazzy imitated Jeb's voice. Then I realized something. Gazzy's mouth was covered by my arm, from our hug. I looked up. Jeb was here.

"What do you want?" I snapped. I never forgave him for leaving me again.

"What, a guy can't see his daughter?" Jeb asked raising his eyebrows.

"Nope." I popped the p.

"So, I've see you meet Dylan." Jeb winked.

That was it for Max. She jumped up and pushed Jeb up against the door. "You knew the whole time, and you didn't tell us. Then you come in here barging in on us in the middle of our happy moment. I want you out!"

I smiled. "Can I do the honor?" Max gestured for me to go ahead. Flapping out my wings I took of, picked up Jeb, and dropped him out the window.

Max looked at me. "Everything is going to be okay now." I immediately knew she was wrong. I could tell when people lied. You could say I have a built in lie detector.

Nothing was going to be okay.

_** A/N: So I posted without the reviews I know naughty me but this time I'm serious I want 42 reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I know…..I posted without reviews but it was because I meant 2 reviews not 42. So now I just am going to post no reviews necessary. **_

"Fang will be here any minute. Let's get into the sky." Max ordered. She was more like herself every day.

I took off, flinging myself into the sky. My wings spread across the big blue sky. I sighed in pleasure. Nothing was better than stretching my wings after a long day of waiting.

Then I saw it. In the far corner. Someone who wasn't in our side, someone with a sniper pointed right at Max. Right then I realized there wasn't any time. If Max was going to live I would have to take the bullet, but no one needed me like the needed Max. I was not that important, so before I could really think about my decision I jumped in front of Max and took a bullet to my chest. The last thing I remember was plummeting towards the Earth.

The smells reached me as soon as I opened my heavy eyes. They made me want to crawl the walls. Looking around I found Max, Angel, Nudge, and some girl I've never met, sitting on a bed, staring at me.

Max was the first one up. "She is awake." She told everyone on the bed. I finally realized where I was. The hospital.

The girl I'd never met came up to the bed. "I'm Ella, your half sister."

Huh. Another sister. I'm on a roll this week. "Where is everyone else?"

Max raised her eyebrows. "Well, Fang and Dylan are pacing outside about ready to break down the doors. Everyone else is sitting out there. Mom said only 4 visitors at a time so….."

I nodded. "What do I have to do to get some food in this joint?"

Max pulled out a tray filled with food. "You are so like Fang." She smiled. "I think they have waited long enough so girls, go into the hall and tell the guys to give us a minute then they can come in."

I gave Max a confused look. Why did she want to talk to me alone?

As soon as the girls were out Max turned to me. "We have only one minute until they come in so, thank you Sky. You saved my life."

I shook my head. "What are sisters for?"

She looked like she wanted to say something but then the boys came in kicking Max out. Fang stopped at the end of the bed and gave me a glare. Dylan on the other hand came around the bed and grabbed my hand, causing me to wince. Iggy and Gazzy stopped on the other side.

Fang continued to glare at me so I finally gave in. "What the hell is your problem?"

Fang continued to glare at me not bothering to answer. I sighed and tried to push myself into a sitting position….it didn't work. Pain flared in my shoulder. I gasped and slowly eased myself back down. Worry flashed over everyone's faces.

Fang finally gave in. "Why is it that no one thinks to pull the person getting shot at out of the way? They always have to jump in front."

I glared back at Fang. This was his problem? Fury boiled in me. "Well you try to think when your sister is getting shot out, or when you're excited your best friend is coming home. Oh wait that wouldn't happen to you because your perfect!"

Fang sighed and shook his head. I had a feeling the worst wasn't over.

_**A/N: I don't know how but I have done it. I have captured Fang and Dylan.**_

_**Fang: How does she do it?**_

_**Dylan: I miss Skyler.**_

_**Fang: (smacks Dylan) stay away from her.**_

_**Dylan: No!**_

_**Me: You guys can fight after the disclaimer.**_

_**Both: Chickie owns nothing except for Skyler.**_

_**Me: MwahahaYou may fight now. **_

_**2 hours later**_

_**Fang and Dylan still fighting. **_

_**Skyler: Fang! Dylan! Stop this right now!**_

_**Me: Mwahaha The whole thing was recorded.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a while but I have 4 stories to update and I'm trying to write more.**_

__Fang was still glaring at me and had been 5 minutes. He was not a happy person although I thought he would have been. He is back home, with Max and his family. What is not to be happy about? He should be thrilled, but apparently he was too busy being mad at me. Men are so stupid!

Fang seemed to guess what I was thinking because if it is possible he looked even madder. "Would you just calm down? I'm fine, Max is fine, Dylan is not made for Max, and you are home! Why don't you just be happy?"

Fang seemed to ponder this for a while but then he nodded "You are right." He came to sit next to Dylan. "But you missed a plus. Jeb is in a full body cast right down the hall. I hear you have something to do with that?"

"How did you know?" I joked smiling up at him. I missed the days so many years ago when we joked like this, the only difference is then we were in cages. Looking around I saw everyone else was looking at me with a weird expression on their faces. "Hey, what's your guy's problem?"

Dylan gave me a look. "You've been here all of one day and you have put Jeb in a full body cast, got Fang to come home, saved Max's life and made Max stop being depressed. Honestly I thought she would be like that forever than you show up and fix everything."

I had nothing to say to that, but apparently Gazzy did. "Max's voice told her that you knew who the voice was. It also said that you were an important key to helping Max save the world. We need you."

The fact was I did know who the voice was. I was going to have to help Max save the world, but should I tell them who and how?

_**A/N: If you have answers to the questions plz tell me, oh and review. **_

_** Fang: (on knees) we are sorry we couldn't help ourselves.**_

_** Dylan: Ya we are natural enemies.**_

_** Skyler: To bad get along!**_

_** Me: You go girl friend kick there asses.**_

_**Oh and I'm trying to decide between lemons or no lemons for Sky and Dylan. Any ideas?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Ok everyone I know I Haven't wrote in a while but I plan to pick everything back up, some of these stories though I'm going to delete and start over since I came into a road block. Thanks guys and I hope to hear from you soon.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Ok guys I have decided to keep going where I left off. I want to answer one question I have been receiving though. The question is 'why did Jeb leave Skyler and take the rest of the flock?'. The answer is that Jeb new that Sky wasn't ready yet and that she would have a role in the future, he knew the kind of person Sky would have to be and so he made sure to give her what she wanted and to help her along also. So basically, Sky wasn't as much as a prisoner as everyone else, and she knew she was Jeb's daughter she didn't have to find out like Max did.(Sky is Max's sister not Fangs' she just seems to be more like Fang's sister)**_

I woke up the next morning with a major ache in my chest, and it wasn't just because I had gotten shot. After I had told everyone that I couldn't explain why I knew about the voice, who the voice was or how I was supposed to help save the world Fang stomped out of the room without a backwards glance and slammed the door.

Max told me just to forget about it and move on but Fang had never done that before, he was never mad at me, no one was ever mad at me. I guess that sort of pins me as a selfish brat, but its true.

Shortly after that fiasco everyone left and a nurse came in to sedate me. Before long I was asleep and then I woke up here. No one was in the room, and the only noise I could hear was the beeping of the machine next to my bed. The room was dark, so I knew that It was either really late, or really early. I hoped that the flock had gotten some sleep threw the night and wasn't worried about me.

My heart was heavy, I was no longer in the life I was used to. No more books, no more guitar, no more combat training, no more food served when ever I wanted, no more comfort, no nothing. I knew I was treated differently No one else from the flock knew what it was like to go threw what I didn't and I didn't know how much they went threw. If this was going to work we would all have to have a very serious talk.

We needed to discuss what was going to happen. They still didn't know that I had a fully loaded credit card in my pocket, or that I had my driver license. They didn't know anything about me. Jeb had made sure that I was of great use to the flock, and that the needed me.

More discussion was going to develop on each others personalities and their gifts. My gift…. I really didn't want to say that at the moment. Would they think I was freakish? Would they send me away? Did they even need to know? Could I get away with faking I didn't have one? All questions that went threw my head as I slowly faded back into sleep.

_**A/N: I know it is short but I felt like I should leave off there. Next chapter should be longer. I will post in about a week. Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
